


come be lonely with me

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Choi Youngjae, M/M, Multi, everyone loves youngjae, implied past jjp?, theres like.... barely a plot, this is like.... highkey a mess, yeah mark has that but it’s not like.. super severe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gyeomie (1:34 am): why am i friends with you againbammie (1:34 am): thassa good ass questionbammie (1:34 am): i really don't kno whybammie (1:34 am): maybe..... its because you loooooovee meeeegyeomie (1:35 am): blocked





	1. 01

_**private chat : gyeomie + bammie** _

**gyeomie (12:43 am)** : bam

 **gyeomie (12:43 am)** : bbbbbbam

 **gyeomie (12:43 am)** : im gonna call u better pick up u ass

_**call, no answer** _

**gyeomie (12:44 am)** : you dick what are you doing

 **gyeomie (12:44 am)** : are you actually sleeping right now?

 **gyeomie (12:44 am)** : it's only like 10 for you?????

 **gyeomie (12:45 am)** : god dammit bambam im going to sleep

 **bammie (1:27 am)** : sorry gyeom

 **bammie (1:28 am)** : i was bustign a thicc NUT

 **bammie (1:28 am)** : jk i was playing overwatch lol 

 **gyeomie(1:28 am)** : in what universe does it take 40 minutes to nut.

 **gyeomie (1:29 am)** : unrealistic 

 **bammie(1:29 am)** : it's taken me 2 hours to nut before

 **gyeomie (1:31 am)** : um?? gross 

 **gyeomie(1:31 am)** i really didn't need to know that

 **bammie (1:31 am)** : maybe you didn't NEED to know that but you know that you WANTED to know it

 **gyeomie (1:34 am)** : why am i friends with you again 

 **bammie(1:34 am)** : thassa good ass question

 **bammie (1:34 am)** : i really don't kno why 

 **bammie (1:34 am)** : maybe..... its because you loooooovee meeee 

 **gyeomie (1:35 am)** : blocked

 **bammie (1:35 am)** : gyeomieeee you wouldn't block me :(

 **gyeomie (1:37 am)** : yes i fucking would don't test me hoe

 **bammie (1:38 am)** : fiesty.. i like it

 **gyeomie (1:42 am)** : you.... really wanna get blocked don't you

 **bammie (1:42 am)** : nooooooooo

 **bammie (1:55 am)** : i think my brother found my porn stash

 **gyeomie (1:55am)** : w hat

 **gyeomie (1:55 am)** : why. how. when. where. w h a t

 **bammie (1:56 am)** : i checked for it under my bed but it was gone man

**gyeomie** _**has blocked** _ **bammie**

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol second chapter get ready lads

_**private chat : gyeomie + bammie** _

**bammie (11:32 am)** : i can't believe you actually blocked me

 **bammie (11:32 am)** : i am...... hurt gyeomie

 **gyeomie (11:33 am)** : good

 **gyeomie (11:33 am)** : i almost kept you blocked

 **gyeomie (11:33 am)** : the peace and quiet was pretty nice

 **bammie (11:34 am)** : :((((((( y are u so mean :'(

 **gyeomie (11:34 am)** : lol 

 **gyeomie (11:35 am)** : jk it would've gotten really boring without you 

 **gyeomie (11:35 am)** : i would've lowkey missed u

 **bammie (11:37 am)** : oh???? what's this???

 **bammie (11:37 am)** : yugyeom.... actually being nice???? omg thats unheard of

 **gyeomie (11:38 am)** : shut up

 **bammie (11:38 am)** : actually. quick question

 **bammie (11:38 am)** : why haven't we ever facetimed each other yet?? like. we've been friends for like 2 years so why not??

 **gyeomie (11:39 am)** : idk it just hasn't come up yet.. and i guess it would make me a lil uncomfortable??? idk?? also im a lil. insecure. of my face so like. yeah

 **bammie (11:39 am)** : oh okay that's okay

 **bammie (11:42 am)** : yo i'm goin 2 the mall rn i'll brb

 **gyeomie (11:43 am)** : aite don't die pls

* * *

** _private chat : kim yugyeom + park jinyoung_ **

**kim yugyeom (11:52 am)** : hey jinyoung you remember that internet friend i told you about

 **park jinyoung (11:59 am)** : ok 1. its jinyoung HYUNG to you and 2. bambam??

 **kim yugyeom (12:00 pm)** : yeah bambam

 **park jinyoung (12:02 pm)** : what about him?

 **kim yugyeom (12:03 pm)** : i think i might... kinda.... have a crush on him

 **park jinyoung (12:07 pm)** : that's old news i been known that

 **kim yugyeom (12:07 pm)** : please help me

 **park jinyoung (12:07 pm)** : what makes you think i'll help you

 **kim yugyeom (12:08 pm)** : you have experience

 **park jinyoung (12:11 pm)** : ........ fine, brat

 **park jinyoung (12:11 pm)** : has he shown any signs of liking you back?

 **kim yugyeom (12:12 pm)** : uhhhhhh he wants to facetime me n lowkey said that he loved me

 **park jinyoung (12:13 pm)** : those aren't really signs of him liking u but

 **park jinyoung (12:13 pm)** : receipts or it's fake

 **kim yugyeom (12:13 pm)** :  **[screenshot]**

 **kim yugyeom (12:14 pm)** :  **[screenshot]**

 **park jinyoung (12:15 pm)** : i see............ maybe you should set up a date and time to facetime him or something i don't know

 **kim yugyeom (12:15 pm)** : i rly should've just asked siri.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bam gets added to The Group Chat™
> 
> gc names :  
> mark : mark  
> jaebum : def  
> jackson : big wang  
> jinyoung : mom  
> youngjae : coco's mom  
> yugbam's nicknames are the same as the previous chapters!

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**mom (1:54 pm)** : hey shitheads i got some tea

 **big wang (1:55 pm)** : s p i l l

 **gyeomie (1:55)** : hyung if this is about what I think it is

 **mom (1:55 pm)** : our gyeomie has a crush~!!!

 **gyeomie (1:56 pm)** : wow. fuck u

 **big wang (1:56 pm)** : w h o  i s  i t

 **gyeomie (1:56 pm)** : none of your business

 **mom (1** **:56 pm)** : his internet buddy, bambam

 **big wang (1:57 pm)** : yall send each other dick pics

 **gyeomie (1:58 pm)** : NO

 **gyeomie (1:58 pm)** : actually. it happened one time but that was an accident

 **big wang (1:59 pm)** : oooooooooo ;) ;)

 **big wang (1:59 pm)** : was he big

 **mom (2:00 pm)** : THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!

  **mom (2:00 pm)** : anyways i'm gonna add him to the chat 

**bammie  ** _**has been added to the group chat** _

**coco's mom (2:02 pm)** : oooooo new person!!!!

 **bammie (2:07 pm)** : yo uh.. who are all of u

 **gyeomie (2:07 pm)** : hi they're my friends haha..

 **bammie (2:08 pm)** : ohhh hi yugyeom!!!

 **def (2:09 pm)** : we should all introduce ourselves

 **def (2:09 pm)** : i'll start

 **def (2:09 pm)** : i'm jaebum, but you can call me jaebum hyung or just hyung

 **coco's mom (2:10 pm)** : HI i'm youngjae!!!!!! nice to meet you!!!!!!!!

 **big wang (2:11 pm)** : im jackson wang aka the one with the biggest wang in this gc

 **def (2:12 pm)** : not true. but ok

 **mom (2:12 pm)** : i'm jinyoung!

 **mark (2:17 pm)** : hi

 **mark (2:17 pm)** : what's going on

 **coco's mom (2:18)** : we're introducing ourselves to bammie!!!

 **mark (2:19 pm)** : who?

 **coco's mom (2:19 pm)** : yugys friend

 **mark (2:19 pm)** : oh ok. hi bammie im mark tuan, the eldest

 **bammie (2:23 pm)** : hi hi everyone i'm bambam but you can call me bam or.. bammie. obviously

 **coco's mom (** **2:24 pm)** : ooo bambam is a cool name!!

 **bammie (2:26 pm)** : thanks bb

 **mark (2:26 pm)** : yo bam where do you.. live

 **mark (2:26 pm)** : like what city

 **bammie (2:27 pm)** : bangkok

 **big wang (2:27 pm)** : ur tellin me..... you live in THAILAND??

 **bammie (2:27 pm)** : yeah lmao why's that so strange??

 **def (2:27 pm)** : the majority of us live in korea

 **def (2:28 pm)** : with the exception of you, mark, and jackson

 **bammie (2:32 pm)** : oh. where do mark and jackson live then

 **mark (2:32 pm)** : i live in los angeles and jackson lives in hong kong

 **bammie (2:33 pm)** : oo cool!!!

 **coco's mom (2:34 pm)** : wait wait if you live in thailand..... why do you speak korean????

 **bammie (2:34 pm)** : UH i was really interested in learning the language to communicate with some cool people so i learned it

 **bammie (2:35 pm)** : yugy helped me with it actually

 **big wang (2:35 pm)** : awww

 **big wang (2:35 pm)** : cutee

 **bammie (2:41 pm)** : hey wait actually all of you who live in korea live in different cities right???

 **mom (2:42 pm)** : yeah

 **bammie (2:42 pm)** : so you guys have like never met???? like in person?

 **gyeomie (2:43 pm)** : actually

 **gyeomie (2:43 pm)** : we've all had a group video call together once

 **gyeomie (2:43 pm)** : and all of us who live in korea have all gone to lunch together a few times

 **bammie (2:44 pm)** : ohhhhhh

 **mark (2:46 pm)** : speaking of video calls.

 **mark (2:46 pm)** : yall free to do one rn??

 **bammie (2:47 pm)** : i dont want to yet, i only just met you guys today, remember?

 **mom (2:48 pm)** : that's okay!! would you be more comfortable with a voice call instead?

 **bammie (2:48 pm** **)** : i... guess? might be kinda off and on tho, my wifi is shit

 **mark (2:53 pm)** : cool imma call yall now okay??

 **bammie (2:54 pm)** : okie

 **gyeomie (2:54 pm)** : this'll be fun bam don't worry

 **bammie (2:54 pm)** : alright lets goooo!!!!

 **gyeomie (2:55 pm)** : ...................... cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo i hope you all liked the chapter!! this was kinda the Official™ start where i introduce everyone n stuff!!! don't worry, i'll get to the yugbam / jinson / other stuff within probably the next few chapters so yeah!! that's all 4 now see y'all in the next update™


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr yugyeom actually starts getting somewhere w mr bam

**_private chat : gyeomie + bammie_ **

**gyeomie (3:28 pm)** : i'm really sorry about them bam

 **gyeomie (3:28 pm)** : i should've tried to convince them not to add you 

 **bammie (3:29 pm)** : no no no!!! your friends are pretty cool :)

 **bammie (3:29 pm)** : not cooler than you tho! no one is cooler than you gyeomie

 **bammie (3:32 pm)** : gyeomie?? you still there?

 **gyeomie (3:32 pm)** : yeah yeah sorry

 **bammie (3:33 pm)** you ok?????

 **gyeomie (3:33 pm)** : yeah

 **gyeomie (3:34 pm)** : i think you're cool too :)

 **bammie (3:34 pm)** : :0 thanks!!!! <3 <3 <3

 

* * *

_**private chat : kim yugyeom + park jinyoung** _

**kim yugyeom (3:35 pm)** : jinyOUGN HE CALKED ME COLO ADN DID THE HReAT THIGN < .3

 **park jinyoung (3:37 pm)** : what language is that and why is there a heart at the end

 **kim yugyeom (3:37 pm)** :  **[screenshot]**

 **kim yugyeom (3:37 pm)** :  **[screenshot]**

 **kim yugyeom (3:37 pm)** : L O OK

 **park jinyoung (3:38 pm)** : i can't believe it

 **park jinyoung (3:38 pm)** : you're ACTUALLY getting somewhere???

 **kim yugyeom** **(3:39 pm)** : ive been screaming for 10 minutes im so bghfhdfjfhgssshbv

 **park jinyoung (3:40 pm)** : did you die

 **kim yugyeom (3:40 pm)** : yeah

 **park jinyoung (3:40 pm)** : understandable.

 **kim yugyeom (3:42 pm)** : ya

 **park jinyoung (3:43 pm)** : yugyeom.. did you.... leave bambam hanging

 **kim yugyeom (3:43 pm)** : H..OYLT SHiT YRS I FID BYE

 **park jinyoung (3:44 pm)** : dumbass......

* * *

_**private chat : gyeomie + bammie** _

**bammie (3:47 pm)** : omg yugy!! you know how i went to the mall yesterday? well i took a few pictures of myself in the new outfits that i bought so like.... do you wanna see them

 **gyeomie (3:48 pm)** : yes please and thank you

 **bammie (3:48 pm)** :  **[picture]**

 **bammie (3:48** **pm)** : ****[picture]****

 ** **bammie (3:48 pm)**** : ** ****[picture]******

 ** ** **gyeomie (3:49 pm)****** : i can't believe it!! mr bambam is a god among us mortals!!!!

 **bammie (3:49 pm)** : :*

 **gyeomie (3:49 pm)** : :*

* * *

_**private chat : kim yugyeom + park jinyoung** _

**kim yugyeom (3:55 pm)** : AY LOOK 

 **kim yugyeom (3:55 pm)** :  **[screenshot]**

 **park jinyoung (3:59 pm)** : wow. ur rly...... wow. im proud of u, kid

 **kim yugyeom (4:00 pm)** : FINALLY!!!! 

 **park jinyoung (4:01 pm)** : :)

* * *

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**coco's mom (4:15 pm)** : hey don't you guys think that the stuff thats happening with bambam and yugyeom is really similar to what happened with jackson and jinyoung hyung??

 **mark (4:17 pm)** : now that i think about it..... yeah. sorta

 **bammie (4:18 pm)** : :0 stuff like this happened with jackson and jinyoung?

 **coco's mom (4:21 pm)** : yeah!!! it was like. jinyoung hyung came to the chat one day and told us about his new internet friend who was jackson!!! and so he added him to the chat and everyone got to know him and now hyung and jackson are dating!!!!!! its kinda similar with you guys!!!!

 **bammie (4:22 pm)** : niceeee


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola amigos this chapter is 4 the jinson shippers :)

_**private chat : jinyoungie + jacksun** _

**jacksun (11:38 pm)** : jinyoungieeee~~

 **jinyoungie (11:38 pm)** : yes?

 **jacksun (11:38 pm)** : do u still love me :( 

 **jinyoungie (11:39 pm)** : of course i do, jackson

 **jinyoungie (11:39**   **pm)** : youmean so much to me 

 **jinyoungie (12:00 am)** : you're my sun moon and stars, my entire galaxy, my angel and the reason why i wake up in a good mood everyday

 **jinyoungie (12:00 am)** : jackson wang, i love you so much and i hope you know that, you dumbass

 **jacksun (12:01 am)** : ohhfhfdfghgh whst hte fcuk you komantiv pieve of shitrttfhfhgh 

 **jacksun (12:05 am** **)** : i love you too

 **jinyoungie (12:06 am** **)** : :) 

  **jinyoungie (12:06 am)** : well i think im gonna sleep bc i have work early in the morning tomorrow ... :/ goodnight baby i'll talk to you tomorrow <3

 **jacksun (12:06 am)** : okie jinyoungie sleep well!!! i hope you have a good day!! goodnight my prince <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres sum jinson 4 yall.......... sorry this chapter was so short!! i'll try 2 write a longer one tomorrow! see u guys in the next update


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess i'm sorry

** _private chat : bambam + jackson wang_ **

**bambam (12:21 am)** : help

 **jackson wang (12:25 am)** : what did you do

 **bambam (12:26 am)** : i have a crush on yugyeom

 **bambam (12:26 am)** : like i just got him to send me a selfie and holy shit

 **bambam (12:27 am)** : hes so beautiful i wanna kiss him on the mouth. or cuddle him and tell him how beautiful he is and how much he means to me. or possibly **** *** **** ******* but either is fine.

 **jackson wang (12:28 am)** : ohO?! you should tell him

 **bambam (12:28 am)** : ok but what if he doesn't like me back

 **bambam (12:28 am)** : ????????

 **jackson wang (12:29 am)** : ur fuckin hopeless lmao

 **bambam (12:29 am)** : WHAT WHY

 **jackson wang (12:29 am)** : .,..,.....,..,,,,...,. secret

 **bambam (12:30 am)** : fuck you 

 **jackson wang (12:31 am)** : i already have jinyoung to do that

 **bambam (12:31 am)** : ew wtf. tmi

* * *

 

  _ **group chat : yugbam enthusiasts**_

_**park jinyoung, im jaebum, choi youngjae and mark tuan have been added to the chat** _

**jackson wang (1:01 am)** : yall kno why tf yall r here

 **jackson wang (1:01 am)** : bambam just told me he got a crush on yugyeom so now. we gotta help them get together

 **jackson wang (1:01 am)** : any of yall got any ideas on how to do that?

 **park jinyoung (1:03 am** **)** : go to sleep, babe

 **park jinyoung (1:03 am)** : we'll deal with this later i'm fuckin tired and the others can probably relate, sweetie

 **jackson wang (1:04 am)** : ok :( goodnight bb!

 **park jinyoung (1:04 am)** : gnight angel 


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back bitches!!!!!!! also btw. this chapter takes place aftr they've all been friends w bam for a month or two ok? ok

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**bammie (12:56 pm)** : i'm like TT just like TT 

 **mom _has_** _ **removed** _ **bammie** _ **from** **the chat.**_

 **mark (12:57 pm)** : AGDJDHCHV JINYOUNG

 **mark (12:57 pm)** : HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WHY DID YOU REMOVE HIM HDGDJGDJDG

 **mom (12:57 pm)** : he was starting to send lyrics and i knew it was gonna turn into a spam so i cut it off before it got bad

 **def (12:58 pm)** : thank you for saving us 

 **gyeomie (12:58 pm)** : i will finish what bambam started!!

 **mom (12:58 pm)** : not on my watch

**mom** **_has removed_** **gyeomie _from the chat._ **

**mom** _**has** _ **_changed his nickname to_ jinyoungie. **

**jinyoungie (12:59 pm)** : you're welcome, everyone.

 **jinyoungie (12:59 pm** **)** : also tbh we should all just change our nicknames. the ones yall have rn are getting old

 **mark (12:59 pm)** : ur right. 

 **mark _has_** **_changed his nickname to_ youngjae enthusiast. **

**youngjae enthusiast (1:00 pm)** : there we go!

 **jinyoungie (1:01 pm)** : ok no. we're all youngjae enthusiasts here bitch!! u don't get the ultimate title just bc u wanna eat his ass!

**def** **_has changed_  youngjae enthusiast's _nickname to_  youngjae enthusiast #2.**

**def   _has changed his nickname to_ youngjae enthusiast #1.**

**youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:03 pm)** : :)

**coco's mom** **_has added_ bammie _and_ gyeomie  _to the chat._**

**coco's mom (1:04 pm)** : ?????? guys???????

 **coco's mom (1:05 pm)** : also what does it mean when u say markie wants to eat my ass :( i don't even own a donkey!! the only pet i have is coco :(((

 **gyeomie (1:05 pm)** : it means he wants to put his tongue into your buufjdidkfjcb lg

 **coco's mom (1:05 pm)** : ?!?!?!? yugyeom are u ok??

 **gyeomie (1:06 pm)** : JINYOUNG JUST FUCKING KICKED ME JGGDJXJCJV

 **jinyoungie (1:06 pm)** : you deserved it.

~~~~ **jinyoungie** **_has changed_ big wang _'s nickname to_ wang pup _._**

 **wang pup (1:08 pm)** : jinyoungggggg why did u change my name :(

 **jinyoungie (1:08** **pm** **)** : it wasn't accurate. this new one is much more accurate.

 **gyeomie (1:08 pm)** : hyung did u just. imply that jackson's diq is small :0c

 **jinyoungie (1:09 pm)** : of course not. it's average sized.

 **gyeomie (1:09 pm** **)** : ok but how would u kno. yall haven't even met

 **jinyoungie (1:09 pm)** : :)) moving on!

 **bammie (1:10 pm)** : r u sayin...... u n jacks send each other.. pics...... .... . . .

 **jinyoungie (1:10 pm)** : I SAID WE'RE MOVING ON FROM THAT TOPIC

 **jinyoungie (1:10 pm)** : anyways :) 

 **wang pup (1:10 pm)** : u said it was big that one time tho

**jinyoungie** **_has left the chat._**

 **gyeomie (1:12 pm)** : FUCK LMAO

 **gyeomie (1:12 pm)** : JINYOUNG JUST PUT HIS PHONE DOWN ON THE COUCH N HES JUST STARING BLANKLY AT THE WALL NOW JACKSON U BROKE HIM

 **wang pup (1:12 pm)** : I WAS JUST STATING FACTS THO??

 **coco's mom (1:12 pm)** : why's everyone yelling :(

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:12 pm)** : guys stop yelling youngjae doesn't like it

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:13 pm)** : yeah stop yelling youngjae doesn't like it

 **coco's mom (1:13 pm)** : :)

 **gyeomie (1:13 pm)** : wow yall r Whipped

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:14 pm** **)** : look who's talking

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:14 pm)** : u aint shit yugyeom. fuck off

 **gyeomie (1:17 pm)** : :(

* * *

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**bammie (7:47 pm)** : is no one gonna add jinyoung back to the chat

 **gyeomie (7:47 pm)** : jinyoung n jackson r sexting so it doesn't matter rn

 **bammie (7:47 pm)** : tmi dude.. tmi

 **coco's mom (7:47 pm)** : i'll do it!!!!

**coco's mom   _has added_ jinyoungie  _to the chat._**

**coco's mom (7:48 pm)** : :)!!

 **gyeomie (7:48 pm)** : fuq gotta blast!

**gyeomie** **_has left the chat._**

**bammie** _**has left the chat.** _

**jinyoungie (7:48 pm)** : ok good no one add them back please

**youngjae enthusiast #2   _has added_ gyeomie  _and_ bammie  _to the chat._**

**jinyoungie (7:49 pm)** : gdi mark

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (7:49 pm)** : :)!

 


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confirmed : yugbam play roblox 2gether in their spare time

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**bammie (3:09 am)** : y do ppl say tht the roblox death sound is oof. it doesn't even end in an f noise.

 **bammie (3:09 am)** : its more like oOoOOOOoOOoGH

**jinyoungie** **_has changed_ bammie _'s_   _nickname to_ oOoOOOOoOOoGH**

 **oOoOOOOoOOoGH (3:10 am)** : why do u hurt me like this

 **jinyoungie (3:10 am)** : :)

 **gyeomie (3:10 am)** : it does too end in an f sound u fake fan

 **oOoOOOOoOOoGH (3:13 am)** : no it doesn't!!!!!! do u even play roblox, kim yugyeom!!!!!!!!!!

 **gyeomie (3:13 am)** : ya the death sound is mor like oOf!

 **jinyoungie (3:14 am)** : are you two five?

 **oOoOOOOoOOoGH (3:14 am)** : no im 7 

 **jinyoungie (3:14 am)** : you two make me question my sanity

 

* * *

 

_ **group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**oOoOOOOoOOoGH** **_has changed his nickname to_  wii sports resort teniss lvl **

**jinyoungie (11:23 am)** : bam.. it's tennis not teniss

 **wii sports resort teniss lvl (11:23 am)** : no its not >:(

 **jinyoungie (11:24 am)** : ..... ok...........

**gyeomie** **_has changed his nickname to_ roblox minecraft roleplay obby **

**jinyoungie (11:26 am)** : its too fucking early for this 

**jinyoungie** **_has changed_  ** **wii sports teniss lvl** _**'s nickname to**  _ **bammie**

** jinyoungie _has changed_ roblox mi** **necraft** **roleplay obby** ** _'_** _ **s nickname to** _**gyeomie _._**

 **jinyoungie (11:29 am)** : kim yugyeom

 **gyeomie (11:29 am)** : yes hyung? :)

 **jinyoungie (11:30 am** **)** : why are there hannah montana posters on my bedroom wall

 **gyeomie (11:32 am** **)** : :)

 **jinyoungie (11:32 am)** : good thing that we live together! it'll be easier to make this look like an accident

 **gyeomie (11:33 am)** : w-what

 **jinyoungie (11:33** **am)** : :)

 **coco's mom (11:34 am)** : no hyung u can't kill him now he still needs to get an education so that he doesn't do something dumb and end up dying that way instead! kill him after he graduates

 **jinyoungie (11:34 am)** : of course! you're a genius

 **gyeomie (11:34 am)** : youngjae........... why would u betray me like this

 **coco's mom (11:34 am)** : i just added a few more years onto your lifespan u should b thanking me

 **coco's mom (11:35 am)** : also where is the hyung im older than u :(

 **gyeomie (11:35 am)** : ur absolutely right youngjae hyung. im sorry for joking about u betraying me

 **coco's mom (11:35 am)** : :)


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter you've all been waiting for?!?!? theres non chat stuff in this chapter too! hope u enjoy ncnvb

_**private chat : kim yugyeom + park jinyoung** _

**kim yugyeom (9:03 pm)** : hyung when are you gonna be home

 **park jinyoung (9:07 pm)** : uh.. i just left jaebum's and i'm waiting for the bus right now so i'll be there in a few minutes..... why?

 **kim yugyeom (9:08 pm)** : im kinda sad

 **park jinyoung (9:08 pm)** : alright the bus just got here i'll be there in a few hold on 

 **kim yugyeom (9:08 pm)** : k

* * *

the second he hears the front door close, yugyeom knows it's jinyoung. he pushes himself out of his bed with a sigh and exits his room silently. as soon as he's in the living room, jinyoung is hugging him tightly, in that special way that he does when he knows yugyeom isn't feeling the best. he pulls away after a few seconds and grabs yugyeom by his shoulders.

"now, yugyeom, what's got you down?" jinyoung asks. yugyeom lets out another sigh and begins speaking.

"dunno. just not my best day, i guess. also i was in my room earlier and i realized that bam probably doesn't like me back. like at all. and that made me pretty sad." yugyeom explains quickly, looking down at his feet. jinyoung pulls yugyeom in for another hug, and rolls his eyes at how oblivious yugyeom is.

"alright, kid. you up for a drama marathon? i borrowed a few of your favorite dramas from a friend, so we should probably watch them now so that they don't go to waste, yeah?" jinyoung suggests.

"do you have descendants of the sun? or signal?" yugyeom shakily asks with a sniffle.

"of course. i haven't seen them yet, though, so no spoilers, you hear me?" jinyoung says, only partially joking. yugyeom lets out a small, tired giggle and jinyoung smiles before starting up descendants of the sun, as yugyeom had requested.

around 30 minutes into the first episode, jinyoung fell asleep. yugyeom his head and moves to get up before his phone vibrates, meaning he has a new message. he sits back down and quickly looks over his shoulder, to make sure that jinyoung is asleep, before turning off the television and opening his phone to see who had messaged him.

"i was watching that, you know." jinyoung says, startling yugyeom. jinyoung laughs at his reaction before leaning over yugyeom's shoulder to see what he's doing.

"that's a text from bam. you better reply, or i will for you." jinyoung threatens through a smile. yugyeom scrambles to open up his private chat with bambam to read what he had sent, with jinyoung still peeking over his shoulder.

* * *

_**private chat : bammie + gyeomie** _

**bammie (11:13 pm)** : hey yugyeom

 **bammie (11:13 pm)** : i have something to get off of my chest

 **bammie (11:14 pm)** : i kinda

 **bammie (11:17 pm)**   like you? like a lot

 **bammie (11:17 pm)** : i just wanted to know if you liked me back? i guess

 **bammie (11:18 pm)** : um

 **bammie (11:18 pm)** : if you don't like me back that's okay too

 **bammie (11:18** **pm)** : i hope this won't ruin our friendship

* * *

yugyeom looks at his screen with a shocked look. he hears jinyoung gasp from behind him, telling him that he read the messages as well. yugyeom takes one last look at the messages before setting his phone on he couch, as he feels himself start tearing up.

"yugyeom. you have to answer that. you have to tell him that you like him back." jinyoung says, before noticing that yugyeom is crying. he lets out a sigh, knowing what he has to do.

he grabs yugyeom's phone and gets off of the couch. yugyeom doesn't notice due to tears blocking his vision, and jinyoung begins typing out a reply.

* * *

 **gyeomie (11:20 pm)** : hi bam! this is jinyoung. yugyeom is unable to reply at the moment, because he's currently sobbing uncontrollably on the couch. anyways, i'm just here to inform you that yugyeom does indeed like you back. also, if this is a joke, i will not hesitate to remove and block you from all chats and fly over to thailand to kick your ass. :)

 **gyeomie (11:21 pm)** : by the way, yugyeom should start replying again within an hour or so. after he stops crying.

 **bammie (11:21 pm)** : why is he CRYING what did you DO

 **gyeomie (11:21 pm)** : he's crying because he likes you too, dumbass. he's been wanting to date you for the longest time. 

 **bammie (11:23 pm)** : o h

 **g** **yeomie (11:23 pm)** : yeah. i'll talk to you later, on my own account

 **bammie (11:24 pm)** : ok!

* * *

jinyoung places yugyeom's phone gently in front of him after he stops crying. he knows how emotional the boy can get, even at the smallest things. he wonders if maybe, he should've deleted the conversation he and bambam had before he gave yugyeom's phone back. he shrugs to himself and seats himself next to yugyeom, patiently waiting for him to finish his conversation with bambam.

"so..." the younger boy starts, placing his phone back onto the couch. jinyoung turns his head in yugyeom's direction and quirks an eyebrow.

"yes? are you and bam dating now?" he asks, and yugyeom nods shyly, which makes jinyoung smile.

"finally. you both were so  _obvious_ it physically hurt to watch." jinyoung speaks. yugyeom's cheeks heat up and he shoves him playfully. they both laugh for a while before jinyoung gets up, pats yugyeom's head and walks to his room to go to sleep.

yugyeom watches silently as jinyoung enters his room and closes the door behind him. he glances down at his phone, looks at the group chat, and at his private messages with all of his friends.

"i really don't deserve any of you." he says to no one in particular. he laughs sleepily and falls asleep on the couch, clutching his phone to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long to write this im djfkfncnv i haven't proofread this yet so like if theres any mistakes tell me or smth idk.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> issa mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i'm really really sorry for not updating in so long!! a lot of stuff happened and i just kinda....... forgot to update. anyways, a few minor things about the story have changed, like i removed that chapter of (unnecessary) angst and edited a few things so i recommend rereading the other chapters after this one but u don't have to lmao. enjoy!!!

**_group chat : jinyoungie and the kids_**

**gyeomie (1:02 pm)** : GUYES IM GONNA CRY HOLY SJIT 

 **jinyoungie (1:07 pm)** : no one cares yugyeom

 **wang pup (1:10 pm)** : that's right baby!! tell him what's up

 **jinyoungie (1:10 pm)** : oh hi jackson!! how are u? why weren't u on earlier? u okay?

 **gyeomie (1:11 pm)** : SHUT UP UR SO WHIPPED IM GONNA SCREAM

 **bammie (1:11 pm)** : you're whipped too. hypocrite

 **gyeomie (1:11 pm)** : you're absolutely correct. im 100% whipped i love u bb

 **coco's mom (1:14 pm)** : guys!!! stop being so mean to yugyeom (>∆<)!! let him speak!!!!

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:17 pm)** : OMG THE FACE IM GONNA CRY THATS SO CUTE

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:17 pm)** : YOUNGJAE BABY YOU'RE SO CUTE

**youngjae enthusiast #2** **_has changed_ coco's mom _'s nickname to_ cutie pie**

**cutie pie (1:18 pm)** : :D

 **gyeomie (1:18 pm)** : that's so cute? oh my god? 

 **gyeomie (1:18 pm)** : anyways! as i was saying! GUYES IM GONNA CRY HOLY SJIT

 **cutie pie (1:20 pm)** : what happened? are u okay? :(

 **jinyoungie (1:21 pm)** : is there anyone i need to fight?

 **bammie (1:21 pm)** : is there anyone that i need to help jinyoung fight?

 **gyeomie (1:22 pm)** : no no omg guys i'm fine

 **gyeomie (1:22 pm)** : bam's gift for me just got here

 **gyeomie (1:22 pm)** : and it's so cute? i love it

 **gyeomie (1:23 pm)** : hey bam... did you know... that i..... love you so much

 **bammie (1:23 pm)** : i love you too yugyeom

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:23 pm)** : u losers have been together for like a MONTH and TWO WEEKS nd u already r acting like a married couple??? fuck outta here. we already get enough of that wit jinyoung n jackson

 **gyeomie (1:24 pm)** : ur one to talk. u mark nd youngjae aren't even DATING nd yall act like you're married with 4 kids. 

 **cutie pie (1:24 pm)** : :3?

 **cutie pie (1:24 pm)** : actually.....

 **gyeomie (1:24 pm)** : pls don't tell me yall r dating i hate being wrong

 **cutie pie (1:24 pm)** : we've all been dating since christmas actually!!!!

 **gyeomie (1:25 pm)** : WHAT

 **bammie (1:25 pm)** : WHAT

 **wang pup (1:26 pm)** : WHAT

 **jinyoungie (1:26 pm)** : what?

 **cutie pie (1:27 pm)** : yup!!!! :)

 **wang pup (1:27 pm)** : and y'all didn't even TELL US??

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:27 pm)** : we just did

 **wang pup (1:27 pm)** : damb ur right

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:27 pm)** : i kno.

 **jinyoungie (1:31 pm)** : also, mark and jaebum?

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:31 pm)** : ?

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:31 pm)** : yeah?

 **jinyoungie (1:32 pm)** : if either of you DARE to hurt youngjae? i'll beat both of your asses

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (1:32 pm)** : i don't think you have to worry about us hurting jae. we love him a lot. more than you might think

 **jinyoungie (1:32 pm)** : i know. but still, i wanted to make that clear that if you ever did......... i wouldn't mind going to jail for a few years for beating yall up.

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:32 pm)** : mark's right. but also, what do you mean by "beat your asses"? you can't fight me

 **wang pup (1:34 pm)** : im jaebum, 2018 : "I'M A BAD BITCH, YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

 **bammie (1:35 pm)** : JKACSONVBCJVNVBV

 **gyeomie (1:35 pm)** : I CAKCLEDD JAKCSON OG MY GODHXBCV

* * *

  _ **group chat : jinyoungie and the kids**_

 **gyeomie (3:09 am)** : h-hewwo is anybody thewe

 **bammie (3:09 am)** : *cave slowly begins to fill with water*

 **gyeomie (3:09 am)** : h-hewwo pwease somebody hewp me h-hewwo!!

 **bammie (3:10 am)** : *you can feel the surface of the water barely lapping at you*

 **gyeomie (3:10 am)** : nononono hewwo!! hewwo! hewp me

 **bammie (3:10 am)** : god wwest youw soul

 **gyeomie (3:10 am)** : hewwo! ma'am why awe you doing this to me hewwo!! hewp me pwease

 **bammie (3:11 am)** :  **[photo]**

 **gyeomie (3:11 am)** : m-mr obama is that you hewwo! pwease hewp me i seem to be in a wittle bit of twubble mr obama hewwo h-hewwo

 **bammie (3:11 am)** :  **[photo]**

 **gyeomie (3:11 am)** : @(⚪ x ⚪)@

 **gyeomie (3:11 am)** : pwease mr obama pwease save me i downt wanna die

 **gyeomie (3:17 am)** : h-hewwo mr obama awe you still thewe

 **bammie (3:18 am)** :  **[photo]**

 **gyeomie (3:18 am)** : m-mr obama pwease i'm drowning h-hewwo i'm scared

 **gyeomie (3:18 am)** : ill do anything fow you mr obama pwease hewp

 **bammie (3:18 am)** : anything?

 **gyeomie (3:19 am)** : anything for you mr obama :3

 **bammie (3:19 am)** : then perish

 **bammie (3:19 am)** :  **[photo]**

 **gyeomie (3:19 am)** : D:

 **wang pup (4:33 am)** : I HAET U BOTJ SO MUCJFJFHFHCVC

 **gyeomie (4:38 am)** : good.

 


	11. 11

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**jinyoungie (12:54 pm)** : the word hewwo is now banned in this chat

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:54 pm)** : good..

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:54 pm)** : but seriously? @ yugbam what the fuck was that whole hewwo thing that yall sent last night

 **gyeomie (12:55 pm)** : uh

 **gyeomie (12:55 pm)** : something we found on the internet?

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:56 pm)** : im taking away ur internet that was horrible

 **gyeomie (12:58 pm)** : but hyung!

 **gyeomie (12:58 pm)** : if u take away my internet i won't be able to text this chat! or anyone else!

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:59 pm)** : good

* * *

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids**_

**bammie (3:46 am)** : Ayo, GG!

 **gyeomie (3:46 am)** : Yeah yeah, shijakae bolkka?

 **bammie (3:46** **am)** :eomeo! yae jom bwara yae

 **gyeomie (3:47 am)** : museun iri isseotgillae meori jallattae eo?

 **bammie (3:47 am)** : eomeo! tto yae jom borago

 **gyeomie** **(3:47 am)** : meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutairi bakkwieosseo

 **bammie (3:47 am)** wae geuraettae? gunggeumhae jukkenne

 **gyeomie (3:48 am)** : nae geuraettae? malhae bwa bwa jom

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (3:48** **am)** :Hahaha! Eh let me introduce myself

 **gyeomie (3:48** **am)** :Here comes trouble, whoo! ttarahae

 **gyeomie (3:49 am** **)** : WAIT WHAT YHE FUCK

 **gyeomie (3:49 am)** : JAEBUM HYUNG????

 **bammie (3:49** **am)** :HYUNG?!?!

 **bammie (3:54 am)** : WHAT THE FUCK HYUNF WHY DID YOU DTOP REPLYING

 **gyeomie (3:55** **am)** :this chat is cursed i'm going to bed

 **bammie** **(3:57 am)** : me too

* * *

 ** _group chat : jinyoungie and the kids_ **

**jinyoungie (9:23** **am)** : ok first of all. why were yall sending the romanization of i got a boy to the chat at 3 am

 **gyeomie**   **(9:23 am)** : long story

 **bammie** **(9:23 am)** : ok 1. the romanization is more iconic 2. i got a boy is EASILY the best snsd song bye

 **gyeomie** **(9:24** **am)** : yeah that

 **gyeomie (9:24 am** **)** : wait no what about genie

 **gyeomie** **(9:25 am** **)** : WHAT ABOUT GEE?? MR.MR.?? LION HEART??? THE BOYS????

 **bammie (9:28 am)** : as i just said

 **bammie (9:27** **am)** : i got a boy is EASILY the best snsd song

 **jinyoungie**   **(9:28 am)** : ok

 **jinyoungie** **(9:29 am)** : second of all

 **jinyoungie** **(9:29 am)** : jaebum why were you awake at.... 3:50 am

 **youngjae enthusiast #1**   **(9:30**   **am)** :that's classified information sorry

 **jinyoungie**   **(9:30 am)** : that's really suspicious but imma let it slide for now

 **youngjae enthusiast #1**   **(9:30 am)** thank you

* * *

** _private chat : im jaebum + park jinyoung_ **

**park jinyoung (9:35 am)** : ok now that we're speaking in private

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:35 am)** : tell me exactly what you were doing awake at 3 am

 **im jaebum**   **(9:39 am)** : we aren't talking in private the fbi is reading our conversations as we text

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:40 am)** : can you shut the fuck up

 **park jinyoung (9:40 am)** : stop stalling

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:42 am)** : if you don't tell me what you were doing this morning i WILL go over there and i will MAKE you tell me exactly what you were doing

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:43 am)** : am i clear?

 **im jaebum**   **(9:47 am)** : wow bitch ok

 **im jaebum**   **(9:47 am)** : i was working on a few songs

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:48 am)** : for whom?

 **im jaebum (9:53 am)** : what

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:53 am)** : you heard me

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:53 am)** : who are the songs for

 **im jaebum**   **(9:54 am)** : how do you know that the songs are for someone

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:54 am)** : i know you

 **park jinyoung**   **(9:54 am)** : you don't stay up that late writing songs unless theyre for someone and you really want to finish them

 **im jaebum**   **(9:59 am)** : you're right and i hate it

 **park jinyoung (10:02 am)** these are the types of things that you learn about someone when youve known them since childhood AND roomed with them in a tiny apartment for over two years 

 **im jaebum (10:19 am)** :wow

 **park jinyoung**   **(10:21** **am)** :that wasn't the only thing i learned about you in the years ive known you though

 **park jinyoung**   **(10:21 am)** : i also learned that you like being the little spoon :)

 **im jaebum**   **(10:25 am)** : can you shut up

 **im jaebum**   **(10:25 am)** : you didn't tell mark and youngjae about that right

 **park** **jinyoung**   **(10:26 am)** :uhhhh

 **im jaebum**   **(10:27 am)** : park jinyoung

 **park jinyoung (10:27 am)** : ✔ read 10:27 am

* * *

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**gyeomie (10:36 am)** : do u guys remember when mark n jaebum hyung were actually like.. respectable and serious adults in this chat

 **wang pup**   **(10:36 am)** : barely

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (10:36 am)** : both of you shut up. 

 **gyeomie (10:38 am)** : no

 **wang pup (10:38 am)** : no

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (10:38 am)** : fine. ok.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is pretty obv but in the amerithaikong chat its only mark bambam and jackson and their names are ameri (mark), thai (bambam) and kong (jackson)

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:45 pm)** : yall remember when jackson made that gc to get yug n bam together but when he started talking jinyoung told him to go tf to sleep n then we were all scared to use it after that

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:45 pm)** : that was a MESS

 **wang pup (12:46 pm)** : STOP THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING

 **gyeomie (12:46 pm)** : hey mark no offense but u talk like an american :/

 **jinyoungie (12:46 pm)** : yugyeom no offense but are you ACTUALLY stupid

 **gyeomie (12:47 pm)** : yeah lol 

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (12:50 pm)** : i like how yugyeom didn't even question the fact that we literally made a chat to get him and bambam together

* * *

_**group chat : jinyoungie and the kids** _

**jinyoungie (1:54 pm)** : okaywhich one of you crackheads fucked w marks head

 **gyeomie (1:54 pm)** : explain

 **jinyoungie (1:55 pm)** : i was on a call with him earlier and we were talking in english 4 whatever reason and i told him about my day and he legitimately said "inch resting" instead of "interesting" and i thought he started talking about his dick out of nowhere

 **wang pup**   **(1:55 pm)** : HSBDBHBD

 **bammie (1:56 pm)** : narskshks

 **gyeomie (1:56 pm)** : INCH RESTING

 **youngjae enthusiast #1**   **(1:56 pm)** : ok but like if he was talkin abt his dick

 **jinyoungie (1:57 pm)** : im jaebum don't you dare

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (1:57 pm)** : hed b like "78372278737 inch resting" bc his dick is HUGE

 **gyeomie (1:59 pm)** : OH MY GOD

 **wang pup (2:00 pm)** : HYISGHSSHJSHJSHJ

 **bammie (2:00 pm)** : hyung no offense but do u realize what u just said

 **youngjae enthusiast #1 (2:03 pm)** : yea i said marks dick is huge. which is indeed, factual

**jinyoungie** **_has removed_ youngjae enthusiast #1 _._**

 **jinyoungie (2:03 pm)** : ok kids what did we learn today

 **gyeomie**   **(2:04 pm)** : that mark hyungs dick is huge?

**jinyoungie** **_has removed_ gyeomie _._**

 **bammie**   **(2:05 pm)** : that jaebum hyung loves talking abt marks dick?

**jinyoungie** **_has removed_ bammie _._**

 **jinyoungie (2:07 pm)** : alright dumbasses this chat is cancelled all of you go to sleep

 **cutie pie (2:07 pm)** : its only 2 pm?

 **jinyoungie (2:08 pm)** : i know

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (2:17 pm)** : hey what did i miss i was @ the store lol

 **cutie pie (2:18 pm)** : scroll up

 **youngjae enthusiast #2 (2:18 pm)** : oh

* * *

_**group chat : amerithaikong** _

**kong (4:40 pm)** : hey

 **kong (4:40 pm)** : y'all wanna go to korea?


	13. 13

** _group chat : amerithaikong_ **

**thai (5:09 pm)** : jackson havent u already been 2 korea

 **kong (5:09 pm)** : yes

 **kong (5:09 pm)** : but it was just for nyoungies bday so i only stayed a few weeks

 **thai (5:09 pm)** : NYOUNGIE?

 **ameri (5:10 pm)** : you say that as if you haven't called yugyeom every single cutesy coupley nickname ever + a few less appropriate ones 

 **thai (5:10 pm)** : I CALLED HIM SEXY ONCE!! SHUT UP!!!!

 **kong (5:10 pm)** : if u say so............. 

 **kong (5:10 pm)** : anyways if u guys want to, we could probably stay for a month or two :)

 **thai (5:10 pm)** : is that even possible

 **kong (5:10 pm)** : i think so?

 **ameri (5:11 pm)** : okay so? what's the plan?

 **kong (5:11 pm)** : right! ok so...

 **kong (5:11 pm)** : y'all know my good friends yixing, yifan, luhan and zitao right?

 **ameri (5:12 pm)** : they're literally famous, jacks. ofc we know them

 **kong (5:12 pm)** : okay sassypants............... anyways

 **kong (5:12 pm)** : they told me that theyre tired of hearing me whine abt how much i love and miss jinyoung nd theyre willing to buy tickets to get you two to china nd then to get us all to korea

 **thai (5:13 pm)** : thats an almost 16 hour flight for mark tho :(

 **ameri (5:13 pm)** : eh

 **ameri (5:14 pm)** : i'll survive

 **ameri (5:14 pm)** : and i'll be able to see and hear my babies laughs soon after i get there so i mean if that isn't a reason to endure such a long flight idk what is

 **kong (5:14 pm)** : mark oh my god

 **ameri (5:15 pm)** : what?

 **thai (5:15 pm)** : can i screenshot that and send it to jaebum and youngjae

 **kong (5:15 pm)** : u can screenshot it obv but don't send it to jb and yj!!! it'll spoil the surprise!!

 **thai (5:16 pm)** : OH YEAH UR RIGHT

 **ameri (5:16 pm)** : yeah plus i would have to send all my screenshots to yugyeom nd u wouldn't want that, right? :)

 **thai (5:16 pm)** : jackson.. mark is scary i don't think i wanna be on a flight with him for 4 hours :(

 **kong (5:17 pm)** : i'll sit between you two don't worry

 **thai (5:17 pm)** : yay!!

 **thai (5:17 pm)** : omg CAN I GET THE WINDOW SEAT!!!!!?!?!?!?

 **kong (5:17 pm)** : of course!!!

 **thai (5:18 pm)** : yayayayaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kong (5:18 pm)** : mood

 **kong (5:18 pm)** : anyways can you guys be here by the 10th or 11th? i wanna be in korea by the 12th

 **ameri (5:19 pm)** : why the 12th? what's so special that's happening on the 12th?

 **kong (5:19 pm)** : dunno........... that date just seems kinda...... special to me? idk

 **kong (5:20 pm)** : anyways? answer my question?

 **thai (5:20 pm)** : i can be there by the 10th i just have to organize some vacation absence stuff w my school

 **ameri (5:20 pm)** : i can be there by the 10th too if my flight is on the 9th

 **kong (5:20 pm)** : good good!!!!! i'll tell my buds to purchase ur tickets soon

 **ameri (5:20 pm)** : okay! goodnight everyone its like 2am here....... see u guys soon!

 **thai (5:20 pm)** : hfghgfj goodnight!

 **kong (5:20 pm)** : gn!! sleep well!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question : how many of u would read it if i wrote a side story abt the time that jackson went to sk for jinyoungs bday?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so the ‘love o’ clock’ gc is the mark2jae gc nd their names in there are
> 
> sunshine - youngjae  
> moonlight - jaebum  
> starbright - mark
> 
> also theres a. brief episode of anxiety in this chap!! its not super super severe but if u aren’t comfy w that uh!! youll probably know when its abt to happen so u can skip that bit!!! anyways ENJOY

  * _**group chat : amerithaikong**_



**ameri (2:10 am)** : aye aye aye! guess whos boutta get onto a plane. to go to. china! aye aye

 **ameri (2:10 am)** : I THSOYNT I SENT THAY TO THE GOROYP CHET WITJ EVETYONE ESLE FOR A SEC FUCK

 **thai (2:12**   **am)** : hyung why r u so dumb hsgjsv

 **ameri (2:12** **am)** : ok you know what? the first thing im doing when i get there is fighting you. im tired of your attitude young man

 **kong (2:13 am)** : dude are you okay

 **kong (2:13 am)** : you seem kinda.. off.

 **ameri (2:15 am)** : imma keep it real wit u chief. im so fucking scared rn.

 **ameri (2:15 am)** : im in the fuckin airport bathroom tryna not cry fuck this im sshakign so har d

 **ameri (2:15 am)** : i don’t think incan do this

 **ameri (2:15 am)** : theres so many horribel what ifs floating yjrough my haed rigt now incant jackson i CANT

 **kong (2:16 am)** : ok you listen the fuck up

 **kong (2:16 am)** : jaebum and youngjae love you. a lot. and i don’t know what you’re thinking thats making you nervous but. they love you and i think that seeing you in real life will be the highlight of their entire life 

 **kong (2:16 pm)** : that wasn’t good and it didn’t make sense but let’s pretend it did

 **kong (2:16 am)** : have you uh.. told them that you’re gonna be absent for a while yet?

 **ameri (2:17 am)** : OH FUCL

 **ameri (2:17 am)** : THANKS JAVKS ILL SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU

 **ameri (2:17 am)** : ALSO BAM I LOVE U LIL BRO ILL SEE U HWEN I GET THERE I LOVE YOU GYUS

* * *

_ **group chat : love o’ clock**_

**starbright (2:18 am)** : hey

 **starbright (2:18 am)** : i know you two r probably asleep rn but im probably gonna be absent for 16+ hours bc my family and i are going on a trip to taiwan to see some family members that still live there....

 **starbright (2:18 am)** : i love you two so so so so SO much!! stay safe!! mwah mwah

 **sunshine (2:18 am)** : aaa stay safe hyung!! i love u!! have fun!!!!!!

 **moonlight (2:18 am)** : yeah stay safe n have fun hyung! i love u sm <3

* * *

**_ group chat : amerithaikong _ **

**ameri (2:20 am)** : ok guys the plane is boarding now... i’ll see you guys when i get there okay? jacks ill text u when i land

 **ameri (2:20 am)** : bye bye

 **thai (2:21 am)** : have a safe flight u loser

 **kong (2:21 am)** : yea.. dont fucking die u hear me

 **ameri (2:21 am)** : ok.. i guess.....

 **ameri (2:21 am)** : seriously tho i gotta go ttyl

 **kong (2:22 am)** : bye bye


	15. QUICK update

hi lmao ok so like.. im gonna b real w yall i don’t really like this story or where its going rn and i don’t really think that its like? funny? at all so i’m probably gonna end up rewriting it with a slightly different plotline and maybe different ships bc this current one isn’t really doing it for me lmao.

 

if you wanna keep track of me u can find me on my twt @[ahgazenult](https://twitter.com/ahgazenult) (im abt to start a markbum social media au on there so watch out for that if ur gnna follow me there)


End file.
